The invention relates to a stand for a revolving card index having a roller-like holder for sheet-like information carriers which has two encircling T-shaped profile ridges serving for receiving the information carriers, in which rotational movements can be initiated by hand wheels, and which can be fixed in different angle positions by latching elements.
A stand of the abovementioned type which forms a constituent part of a revolving card index which is sold throughout the world under the “ROLODEX” trademark is known. The known stand comprises a tube which has been bent a number of times, a shaft which is flattened on one side being mounted in a rotatable manner in the mutually parallel ends of said tube. The shaft bears two plastic bodies which are guided thereon such that they can be displaced in the direction of its longitudinal axis, which form the roller-like holder and which are secured against axial movements relative to one another by the information carriers. Arranged at the flattened tube ends, moreover, are cup-like abutments which have end surfaces directed toward the hand wheels fastened at the ends of the shaft. Located between one of these end surfaces and one of the band wheels is a latching mechanism which has steel balls subjected to the action of a spring force, and which is intended for fixing the holder in different positions.
On account of the large number of parts and the design thereof, the construction of the known stand is comparatively complex and thus costly. In addition, the axial displaceability of the holder on the steel shaft which bears it is not fully satisfactory. This is because, if the known revolving card index is used over a relatively long period of time, on account of friction between the borders of the cup-like abutments and the lateral edges of the information carriers, this displaceability may result in undesired wear marks on the information carriers.